A conventional mouse trap may be formed as a catching cage or may be provided with a spring-loaded metal bar that is released by the taking of the bait by a mouse, which however may have the following drawbacks:
1. If the trap is made as a cage like structure, it will scare away a mouse, especially a wise mouse, thereby losing its catching effect. Moreover, the bait as held in the cage is not easily viewed from an outside intruding mouse.
2. The spring-loaded trap, once catching a mouse, may resiliently clamp the caught mouse so seriously to even shred or break the mouse body, causing pollution problems due to bloody or shredded mouse body.
3. The traditional mouse trap is only served for catching mouse, not suitable for catching other animals, for instance, a fish in the water.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional mouse trap and invented the present lampshade-shaped animal trap.